


Warmth

by RobinAbbey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinAbbey/pseuds/RobinAbbey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn notices Rey has a habit of disappearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, let's pretend there's a pocket of time in between Finn and Rey returning from the Starkiller Base and the map to Luke being complete. This also goes for every other Star Wars fic I post unless otherwise stated. ;)

“Rey’s gone.”

Time stilled and Finn’s heart turned cold. He was suddenly back at the ruins of Maz Kanata’s castle, watching the ship that carried Rey go farther and farther away until it was just a speck in the sky. Not again… He nodded vaguely at the Resistance officer in front of him as he heard pounding in his ears. _Cold_ , he felt cold.

“Warm.” Finn whispered as he remembered the girl’s determination to return to her home planet, as desolate as Jakku was. He didn’t understand her yearning, the unquestionable need she had to return and he didn’t know why…

He left the operations room where the others still studied the map to the fabled Luke Skywalker, decoding its exact coordinates. Surely she wouldn’t leave without saying anything?

He walked until he was outside and breathed in the air, something he so rarely had done. His eyes trailed upward, looking for any ship, any sign of _her_. Something told him she hadn’t left off planet. But he still felt cold.

Finn strode along the air field where several Resistance pilots were making adjustments to their fighters. He had found that Rey loved to sit somewhere out of the way and watch the mechanics tuning up the ships, occasionally going up to get a closer look if they weren’t too busy. He found that he loved to watch her get excited over all the different parts. The girl loved spending hours to learn how everything worked, but she wasn’t here now.

The cold had permeated his bones and the long scar that ran up his back tingled. He wanted to find something warm… He needed to find Rey.

His feet took him to the small off building he’d never been to before. If he remembered right, it was just a utility room but…

He pushed open the heavy door that belonged more on a remote world like Tattooine… or _Jakku_. Immediately he felt the heat and humidity clinging to his skin, offsetting its chill, and he felt at ease again. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he saw why: Rey smiling at him from the corner she sat on the other side of the room.

“Rey!” She was huddled to herself on a long abandoned piece of metal she used as a bench. Rey didn’t say anything as he neared her, she simply shifted over to make room for him. Finn sat, glancing at the spinning gears on the temperature regulator she was intently watching. “Everyone noticed you were gone.”

“You came to find me?” She met his curious eyes and looked away as she smiled that little delighted smile, the same smile she had when she first told him her name, when he and Han Solo found her on the Starkiller base or rather when she _found_ them...

“Why are you here all alone in the dark? It’s such a nice day, we should join Poe and BB-8 in taking advantage of it.” Finn looked around the room. It was hot and fusty, it had spare parts scattered about, and its darkness reminded him of another life. Instinctively, he didn't like it. It was dull and lifeless, not like the girl in front of him.

One corner of Rey’s mouth turned up like it tended to do when Rey watched the mechanics at work. “I like to figure out how these machines work, there were none like this one back on Jakku.”

Finn eyed the machine she was referring to. Despite the close connection they had formed and everything they went through, he didn’t know much about Rey other than what he had observed. “Yeah, I don’t think a heating unit would be much use on Jakku, it’d make things much hotter…” Suddenly he registered Rey shifting the new heavy cloak she’d donned over the light outfit she wore, an outfit that was more suitable for a desert climate like Jakku and not at all like D'Qar... “Are you _cold_?”

Rey’s dark eyes snapped to his, defiant almost, but he was already shrugging out of his jacket— the jacket Poe Dameron passed onto him.

“I’m not that cold! It’s not as cold as it was on the Starkiller!”

Finn held the jacket out. “Are you sure? It’s really warm…” He smiled as she immediately slipped out of her cloak and put the jacket on.

“Oh, it is really warm!”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be cold out here. It’s a little warmer here than I’m used to but Jakku was something else.”

Rey zipped up the jacket and brought up the collar to breathe in the pocket of hot air created from her skin. “Is it colder where you’re from?” She asked offhandedly.

“Yeah—well, I’m not sure. I don’t remember where I was born but the First Order base I was raised on was in space so it was pretty cold—“. Rey grabbed his hand and Finn froze. He looked down at their interlocked fingers and then glanced back up to Rey puzzled.

“I don’t remember where I’m from either. Where I came from before I was on Jakku. Where I was born.”

Finn squeezed her hand. The sensation in the pit of his stomach gnarled into nerves when Rey leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was nice.

“Have you figured out how this thing works yet?”

“Almost. I figured out that if I took out all the parts, and cleaned them of course, they’d run for at _least_ forty portions! On Jakku. But I don’t think I’m going back there.”

“Forty _portions_? Of what?” Finn smiled and found it easy to throw his arm around her and let her grab his free hand and hold it just as fiercely she did with the other. She nestled in closer and for once, Finn thought the heat of Jakku wasn’t actually that bad. He could almost figure out Rey's inexplicable fondness for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write romance/fluff so comments and critique are very much appreciated!


End file.
